Prisoner in his Arms
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: Seto uses Serenity to avoid a fight with Joey. After runnig into each other again feelings develop. When potential for a relationships begins Serenity is scared away by threatening messages sent to her to stay away from Kaiba. Will she and what is coming?
1. Chapter 1

_Lily- I will say before you begin reading this story that it will begin romantic and cute and then take a dangerous turn for Serenity, a cute beginning with a dramatic ending._

_WWWWWWWWWW_

Seto Kaiba walked briskly to get out of the school as quickly as possible.

Joey Wheeler had sworn he was going to teach Kaiba a lesson after school when he made more comments about Joey being nothing more than a mutt. This time it seemed his friends would not be able to restrain him.

Kaiba was not afraid of Joey, but wanted to avoid this whole affair. He had to get to work on time to get things done properly.

_Maybe Wheeler was clever enough to try and make me late. Just to screw with my day even more._

He came to his locker to get his stuff and quickly slammed it shut so he could try and escape. When he walked out into the courtyard he then saw how far ahead Wheeler had planned.

The gate was blocked by ring of the tougher boys in their class; Joey having roped them in to help trap Kaiba before he got out in time.

_Great, Wheeler had a brain today. I'll make this quick and get out._

Joey stood in front of the ring of guys waiting for Kaiba.

"Alright Wheeler, you got me here, let's get this over with." Kaiba unbuttoned his jacket so he would not be constricted in his movements.

Girls were watching from the school entrance, sighing as they watched Kaiba waiting for Joey to approach the center of the courtyard.

Joey walked forward with his arms crossed, looking tough. "You better watch out Kaiba." Joey threatened. "I may be underdog with duel monsters, but I'm a king when it comes to this!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Joey Wheeler!" A voice yelled from the school entrance.

Kaiba hoped it was one of the many teachers that hated Joey, but was disappointed when he turned and only saw the younger Wheeler standing on the steps in front of the crowd of girls. Her hands were on her hips and it was obvious from the distance that her face was disapproving of what she saw.

"Serenity! Go back inside! Your big brother has some business to settle." Joey yelled back at her.

Serenity did the opposite of going back in; she came out into the courtyard standing between Joey and Seto.

"Serenity!" Joey growled. "Get out of the way."

"No Joey, this is silly, don't fight Kaiba, please." She begged.

Kaiba glanced at his watch and saw he was going to be late if he did not leave soon. Seto observed his predicament to find a quick solution. He looked at Joey and his buddies and saw nothing there. Then he looked at Serenity who kept her back turned to him.

_Hmmmm…this might work to my advantage._

"Joey you've gotten into enough fights already. Just leave it alone."

"Serenity this is none of your bus-."

"Ahhh!" Serenity squealed as she felt herself being swooped up into Seto Kaiba's arms.

"Hey!" Joey yelled charging forward. "What are you doing Kaiba?"

Serenity was blushing cherry red. The girls watching sighed with fierce envy when the saw her being scooped up by him the blue eyed upperclassmen.

Seto was smirking when he glanced quickly at his little prisoner and then back at Joey.

"Put my little sister down Kaiba!" Joey ordered.

"Or what? Are you going to punch me while I'm holding her? You wouldn't want her to get hurt?"

Joey chomped his teeth in frustration.

"Mister Kaiba?" Serenity asked feeling very awkward. She wished now she stayed inside and butted out of this.

He whispered back quietly to her. "Don't fuss. If you do I can't get out of here, and you can't stop your brother from fighting." He pointed out.

Serenity sighed. This was not how she wanted to stop this squabble, but now it seemed to be her best bet. _At least he has such strong arms. _She thought blushing more deeply.

Kaiba spoke more loudly to Joey. "I'm going to leave now Wheeler, and your sister will be the one to make sure that no one harms me as I leave."

"Fine!" Joey snapped. "Let him pass." _I'll just get him when he puts her down. _Joey thought smirking.

Unfortunately Kaiba saw that smirk, and knew he what he had to do.

Kaiba walked passed them all. First Joey with a good steady smirk, but while passing Joey's friends he ignored them completely not caring for their existence. When he walked out the gate all the ones he passed were preparing to jump him when he put Serenity down.

However when he walked out Kaiba turned in the direction he usually walked to work still carrying Serenity.

"Hey! Kaiba! You forgot to leave behind my sis!" Joey yelled after them, Kaiba was a fast walker.

"You'll get her back when I get to work!" Seto yelled over his shoulder.

"What? Why you-!"

Seto and Serenity ignored Joey yelling and just kept moving along.

Kaiba did not seem to be paying much attention to her, but focusing on what was ahead of him instead.

Serenity was focusing on him though. She looked at how his arms held her up. One arm was diagonal down her back and his other was holding up at her knees. His fingers could have interlocked together if he wanted; his arms were long enough to support her by themselves, but he kept it safe and gripped onto her gently with his fingers.

Although it did not seem so, he was looking down at her and observing her. Although she was his temporary prisoner she seemed fairly relaxed. Like a butterfly in a net. She was no longer blushing fully, but her face turned pink every few moments. It made him wonder what she was thinking.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked politely staring down at her.

Serenity met his blue eyes and immediately blushed. "F-fine, thank you." She stuttered looking away. "I suppose it's good you're strong enough to carry me." She said trying to make conversation.

Kaiba chuckled. "You're very petite and dainty. Anyone could carry you."

Serenity blushed, a somewhat complement from Seto Kaiba. Such a rare thing she would need a moment to appreciate it.

_He is very handsome now that I see him up close._ Serenity thought almost wanting to giggle at her silly thoughts.

_Such an innocent face, but she blushes as though she thinks inappropriate things. _Seto was amused by her face.

He was beginning to see the massive building with the SK logo coming up.

"Were close to my destination, but unfortunately I can't put you down until those goons have no chance of ruining my days schedule." They were followed far behind by Joey and his gang of tough friends.

"Do you have a busy day?" Serenity asked.

"I always do. That's why I can't be late or else nothing will get done on time."

Serenity thought about that. "Well, why are you still in school then? I mean it's not like you need to be there. You already have everything."

Seto answered with a question. "What do I have?"

Now Serenity felt silly for stating her opinion of his situation. "You already have a stable job and are well educated.

"Un-huh." He agreed. "What else?"

_Why does he need to ask questions? _Serenity whined in her head.

"You have a good home and a decent place in society." She came up with.

"Yes I do; and now tell me, why are you in school?"

Serenity thought of quick answer to that. "So I can have all those things someday."

Seto was quiet before he responded to that, and it was with another question. "So you don't use the time to explore possibilities?"

"Possibilities?" Serenity asked.

"Or do you just use the time to prepare for one safe option in life?" Seto asked a different question now.

Serenity was getting flustered by all his questions. "I'm studying to be a nurse."

"Is that what you want to be?"

"Yes" She said uncertainly.

"Sure." He sounded hardly convinced.

Serenity thought she had earned a question. "Why do you go to school?"

Seto looked into her eyes before he answered making her blush again. He smiled when he saw the affect.

"I go to indulge in the other interests I have. By the time I'm done I will be done for good, and then I'll have to work solely on my company. With the time I have I use it to do other things besides computers or duel monsters."

Serenity smiled at him. "I understand. I do that with my art class."

"Art, huh? Do you consider yourself good?"

"I love the things I make and that's all that matters to me." Serenity said proudly.

Seto stopped. They were outside the gates to his company.

"This is where I drop you off." Seto leaned down and allowed her feet to touch the ground. She stood up and smoothed down her skirt and straightened her jacket. Seto scanned a card in a scanner by the gate. Automatically they opened up.

Serenity bowed to Kaiba when he turned back to her. "Have a good day Mister Kaiba."

Seto surprised her and himself by bowing back. "Since I'm not late I will. Thank you for being there and unaware. By the way" He added now deciding she was not horrible like her brother "you may have the right to call me Seto."

Her eyes narrowed at his comment about her being oblivious, but then she smiled sweetly as she said. "Thank you Seto, and we'll see how it goes tomorrow when I'm not there." After that she walked back to Joey proud of having the final word with Seto Kaiba.

There was only one thing he was thinking of after that.

_CRAP!_

WWWWWWW

Seto and Serenity have taken the place as my new favorite couple. Please review and keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity was humming happily in her art class the next day. Today they were working on painting. It was more freestyle this activity. The teacher wanted them to paint whatever it was they felt that day.

Serenity loved being in a happy mood in art class. It made it so much easier to do whatever she felt like without worrying or really thinking of the end result. Just seeing what happens naturally.

She chose a few neutral colors for her painting: black, blue, and grey. Serenity did think it was a little strange she did not choose warmer colors for her bright mood, but she went with her gut feeling.

First she painted on the grey all over as the back ground and gave it a moment to dry before she began with the black. She did not want a lot of smudging.

Serenity felt like drawing a sort of person, but not give them a real face. So she stroked onto the canvas a dark silhouette of a head. Serenity decided he needed a little chin, but no mouth, nose or hair. He did need a pair of eyes though. She gently moved the brush to form the outline of the eyes, no lashes. Then she placed a little black dot down in each eye; without thinking about it Serenity picked up the blue and gave the eyes their missing iris.

They face was dark all over with the strokes of the black paint. Expect for the eyes, the eyes held the bright color the face lacked.

"That's interesting Serenity."

Serenity looked over to her right and saw Misa looking at her picture from her stool.

"Thanks." Serenity said to be polite. She and Misa were not really friends, they only had one class together and this was it.

Misa smiled at her.

_Maybe she wants to be friends? _Serenity thought it would be nice to make a new friend. Especially since Misa was so popular here at school. She was the second richest student here and one of the most beautiful. Her hair was almost as long as Serenity's, but Misa's was a shiny smooth black. Her face was very clear and perfect, an olive complexion. She was also taller than Serenity, and curvier than her too. Serenity envied her confidence.

"I love the eyes!" Misa went on saying. "Is it done?"

"No, I think the background needs something, especially around the head." Serenity scrutinized it then capped her paint bottles and carried them back over to the paint bench to trade them with something else.

A much darker grey was needed the light one she used for the background. A bright white yellow was needed for what Serenity was thinking of.

When she got back to her easel she immediately began using the dark grey to draw a nasty looking storm cloud around his forehead. The black was dry enough that she could paint yellow lightning bolts across his face; never ever crossing over his eyes, only in between them. Serenity added more bolts bouncing off to the side of his head, but kept only one huge one across his face.

The teacher was walking around to see each students work, and he decided to stop between Serenity and Misa.

"It's good Serenity!" Mr. Ray extolled her "I am curious of who your thinking of when you draw this. The eyes, so calm, even in the storm." Mr. Ray looked at Misa's and said she had done a fine job with hers.

"I only wish you tried other things Misa. Explore more and be creative. It's always the same thing."

"I like this thing though." Misa said calmly without shame. "I'll never be able to get it out of my head." Misa stared dreamily at her canvas.

Mr. Ray walked away his eyes rolling as he did. "Class!" He called. "I'd like to announce our next project! We will continue working with canvas's, but I'd like to mix it up a little and have you guys include something 3-d in the picture. It can be anything like beads, stones, or even twigs. Just create some sort of image with it, and don't worry you can use paint or anything else to give it color, but whatever picture you make it has to be of some sort of identifiable object, not a pattern." The bell rang then. "Class dismissed, I'll see you again tomorrow, and this project will be due on Friday." He informed them.

Serenity loved having art as her last class for the day. It ended it so perfectly and this project sounded cool, but now she knew she would have difficulty deciding on a 3-d object to include. It was Tuesday though and she had until the night before Friday to think about it.

Serenity cleaned up her area then dampened a paper towel and washed the droplets of paint off her face, and finally pulled her hair out of its bun.

When she walked she did not expect to be tugged over by her elbow and bump into someone's chest.

"Listen, I need your help again." A deep familiar voice told her.

Hers eyes met the blue ones from her painting.

_What?_ She took a step back and saw that it was Seto Kaiba.

"What kind of help do you mean?" She asked him.

"What do you think I want your help with homework?" He asked sarcastically. "I need help getting to work on time again."

Serenity sighed. "That was fun yesterday, but I don't feel like upsetting Joey more again today." Her brother was steaming when she got back to him, crying that his little sister betrayed her own brother. "Just find a back way out." She suggested.

"There all blocked!" He cried in exasperation.

"Well then find another girl to carry around. It's not like I'm the only one available for this."

"You're better than them though; you're his little sister that he would never ever hurt." He brought up yesterday to make her feel guilty. "Your little hint about today made me work late last night so I could be a little late, but I still have a lot of stuff that needs to be done on time! I was tired and almost fell asleep in class and it's your fault!" He blamed.

"I'm sorry Seto, but…" Serenity could not think of a better excuse. She stared at the floor as she thought desperately for something.

"You know I could get your brother into huge trouble here if the teachers found out; especially since I tend to have many witnesses when it comes to the girls." He warned Serenity.

She looked at him worried. "You wouldn't-." He placed a finger over her lips to shush her.

"You can prevent that though." He reminded her.

Serenity pushed his hand away and said fine.

As soon as the word fine left her mouth he scooped her up again without giving her a chance to change her mind. Then dashed out the school saying he had to get out before he would be late.

WWWWWWW

Serenity was at home with her brother. She was lying in her bed daydreaming while Joey plotted his next move in the living room since it failed again because of her.

Her mind kept wandering back to Seto. How handsome and strong he was; and his gorgeous eyes that made her heart melt.

Serenity put her pillow over her head trying to block him out. _I am not crushing on Seto kaiba! I am not crushing on Seto Kaiba! _

On the way to his work he asked her about what she liked to paint.

That surprised her a lot. She did not expect him to remember her passion. Serenity answered saying she liked doing unusual things. That she did not like painting something like a landscape or a person because people can look around them instead of staring at a painting.

He agreed with her on that saying he hated looking at pictures of normal settings. Seto said he disliked something boring, but was sometimes confused by bizarre pieces of art. He liked ones that showed what a person was thinking or showed the truth behind something, or even hidden messages. He hated ones that were just to look pretty and had no thought at all.

When they reached his company he told her before parting that he would not need her services tomorrow since he was not going to be at school. When she heard that she felt disheartened. Yesterday and today had not been what she expected. At first she thought he was going to ignore her like usual, but whenever he looked at her she thought she saw a fond expression on his face. One usually showed only to Mokuba.

Serenity threw the pillow off and sat up saying "I need to work on my art project." Luckily that was all she had to work on this week. Her other classes she just needed to study since each class had a test on Friday. At the moment she just wanted to know what sort of 3-d thing she would use. Beads were horrible with hot glue since they tended to melt, and she did not want some dead twig or leaf in the picture.

Then she had instant inspiration from the picture of her and Joey at the beach.

"Seashells! I'll crush seashells and make a mosaic sort of picture." It would not jump out of the picture easily, but she could think of something to have the 3-d element.

Serenity went to the closet to find her bucket of shells. When she saw the amount Serenity was surprised by how it quickly it diminished.

_ I'll have to get more at the beach tomorrow. I can leave early from school and catch the bus. Mr. Ray won't mind if I'm not there._

Serenity still required Joey's permission to go.

"Hey Joey!" Serenity opened her door and called to him on the couch as he thought of plans for tomorrow.

"Yeah Serenity?" His voice was muffled since his arm covered his face as he laid there.

"Would you mind if I left school early tomorrow? I need to get some seashells at the beach for a project."

Joey removed his arms and sat up rejuvenated. "Yeah! Go to the beach! Get everything you need there! Don't even be back for the final bell!"

She knew he only agreed since he thought he would have a shot at Kaiba. Serenity felt mentioning he would not be there might change Joey's mind so she just smiled and said thank you.

WWWWWWWW

Serenity managed a quick dash home to change out of her uniform and grab the bucket and her art bag before catching the bus to the beach. She was wearing her short yellow sundress with her swimsuit on underneath and a pair of simple black flip flops. She might need to get wet to find the shells she wanted.

When she arrived it looked completely vacant. It usually was not busy on Wednesday's. This would make it easier to find shells since there were no other people trying to collect them too. She wanted to find mainly white ones in case she needed to paint colors it would be easier with white.

For a whole hour she spent it picking up shells, mostly white ones, but she found a few mussel shells that could be used for something in the picture.

When her bucket was filled she decided it was break time. She pulled out her sketchpad from her bag and a few pencils so she could sketch her project before actually making it. This was the most difficult part so far, deciding on what her picture would be. Before she could even begin brainstorming she heard someone yelling her name.

"Hey Serenity is that you?"

Serenity looked over reflexively and saw Mokuba running towards her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue trunks.

"Hi Serenity!" He said cheerfully when he reached her.

"Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

"Seto promised to take me to the beach after school today." He answered looking back at his brother and gesturing for him to come over.

Serenity looked past Mokuba and saw Seto coming down the concrete stairs. His appearance was different than when she usually saw him. Not in his school uniform or one of his suits for work, and not even his favorite trench coat outfit. Today he was wearing a pair of brown khakis and a plaid white and green shirt. She blushed when she saw that the top buttons were undone on his shirt; she could see his chest more than she was used to.

When he reached them at his leisurely pace he immediately noticed her overflowing bucket of shells. "What are all those for?"

"I need seashells for an art project." Serenity explained.

"That sounds cool Serenity!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What are you going to do with them? Do you need more?"

Serenity giggled a little at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure I have enough, but thank you Mokuba."

"Come on Mokuba," Seto urged him "how about we walk around? You can collect your own shells while we do."

Mokuba smiled and nodded at his brother and then looked at Serenity. "Do you want come too Serenity?"

"Ummmmm" Was all she could think of at the moment. She did not think Seto really wanted her to be there since it was just him and his little brother. Mokuba looked eager for more company so she looked back at Seto to see his reaction.

He just nodded to her. To say that it was okay with him for her to come.

She smiled at Mokuba and said alright. Serenity got up still holding her sketchpad and a pencil. Inspiration might come as she walked with them.

At first it was the three of them walking in a row with Mokuba in the middle. However he was soon running up ahead looking at interesting things he saw and going after anything that looked like a seashell. So, on the walk it was mostly just her and Seto walking side by side.

"What does he want the shells for?" Serenity asked Seto.

Seto smirked. "He has a habit for collecting random things he sets his mind on. He's done a rock collection, feather collection, and a bottle cap collection."

"The bottle cap one sounds cool. Where does he keep them?"

"In display boxes hanging in his room, I swear he's going to cover all the walls with them one day. I hope this is just a phase of his."

"You don't want him to run out of room, and have to move them to other places in your house." She guessed.

"Correct, Wheel-Serenity."

Serenity did notice how he almost called her Wheeler. Like what he usually called her brother. Serenity wondered why he did not treat her in the same way as he did with her brother. They were family and should probably be on the same level she thought. "Why are you trying to be nice to me right now?" Serenity boldly asked him.

He was silent a moment before he answered. He looked at her sheepishly holding her eyes. "I suppose I feel inclined to be polite to a lady." It was just an answer to avoid talking about it.

Serenity sighed. She did not like asking too many questions about something someone did not wish to discuss. Instead she continued with their previous topic. "Do you collect anything?"

"Duel monster cards." He responded immediately.

"Do you have them with you?" She asked since he probably did.

Seto looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I do. You shouldn't even have to ask that question."

"Do you mind if I look at them?" She inquired hopefully.

Seto glanced at her to make sure he could trust her with them. When he saw nothing to suggest otherwise Seto pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

Serenity handed him her sketchbook and asked him to hold it while she looked at the cards.

"Would you mind if I flip through it?" Seto asked as he stared at the little black book covered in ridiculous stickers.

"Not at all." She responded while she looked at his cards. Serenity loved Pegasus's art work on the cards. He was very good, but she considered his actually portraits better than the drawings on his cards. Duel monsters were interesting, but she never had enough free time to learn the game. Watching it she considered more engrossing, but she had not played the game enough to understand the feeling duelists got when playing.

"You're pretty good." Seto murmured

"What?" Serenity asked.

"I said you are good. You draw with a steady hand. You can tell by the lack of eraser marks in the sketches."

"Thank you." Serenity felt flattered when he said that. She handed back the cards and he gave her back her sketchpad that she clutched to her chest. They chased after Mokuba who had gone too far ahead of them.

WWWWWWWW

Serenity left them soon, saying she had to catch her bus before she missed it.

She had a good time with the two brothers and had everything she needed for her project except an idea. They, mostly Mokuba, kept her busy until four o'clock playing games. Serenity played suds with him running away from the encroaching waves like their lives depended on it while Seto watched. Seto and Serenity helped him find some shells for his new collection. The brothers were also smart to have brought a picnic basket with them. They were kind enough to offer her some chips and a sandwich which she accepted thanking them.

Now she was sitting at the bus stop waiting for the late bus to come since she missed the one she was supposed to catch. Serenity wanted to be at home so she could take a nap. All the walking and goofing off wore her out quickly. She wanted to just lean back and rest, but was afraid to fall asleep at a bus stop where any kind of person could show up. Unfortunately her head did begin to tilt and soon sleep engulfed her without her knowing.

"Wake up Serenity."

Her eyes snapped open when she realized she had been sleeping. She looked up and saw Seto staring at her.

"Did I miss the bus?"

"You don't need to worry about that. You're home now."

Now she realized she was no longer at the bus stop. Serenity looked around and saw that she was in Seto Kaiba's limo. Mokuba was sleeping on the other row of seats peacefully. Then she realized she was not just in his limo, but she was in his arms again. He must have held her during the ride against his chest while her legs stretched out onto the other seats by him.

"Why is it I always end up in your arms?" She asked laughing.

He smirked and explained that he figured she would wake up because of the jostling of the limo.

"I've slept in a car before." She regretted saying that because it was part of her past when her Mother took her away from her Father and Joey and they did not have a place to go the first night they left. "Why am I here?" She asked so would not inquire about her first answer.

"Did you expect Mokuba to let me abandon you at a bus stop?"

Serenity believed it was just an excuse for taking her in. If he did not care why would he be holding her right now afraid that she might be awoken? Thinking of that reminded her she should get out of this awkward position she was in.

"Would you mind letting me go Seto?" She asked weakly embarrassed of this.

He immediately loosened his arms and she slid out onto the seats by them.

"By home do you mean at my place?" She asked Seto.

"Yes I do. You better get in before your brother notices the limo."

Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh Joey." Then made her way to the door that opened up for her; Kaiba's driver was waiting for her to come out. She said thank you to him who nodded at her smiling. Before she left she also said a sincere thank you to Kaiba for not leaving her at the bus stop.

"It was Mokuba's idea." He repeated.

"Well thank you for listening to it then." Then she stepped out and entered her building skipping up the stairs happily. Serenity felt the beginning formation of a crush, for Seto Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto Kaiba felt conflicting emotions as he was driven back to his mansion. He missed holding her in his arms, her self-conscious smile, and the blush he often caused on her face.

_Do I really like her that much?_

WWWWWWWW

Serenity had realized what she wanted to do her picture of.

Duel Monsters. Only problem with this inspiration was which one.

WWWWWWWW

"Thank you so much Mr. Muoto!" Serenity told him again.

"It is no trouble Serenity. You only have tonight and tomorrow to work on this project. Then it will be Friday and you'll receive the highest grade for your picture." Grandpa told Serenity as she searched through duel cards to find inspiration.

"It's not exactly graded." Serenity explained as she looked from card to card. "Mr. Ray gives us points for effort and doing it on time. The important part is getting a good review from him. At least it is for me."

"I'm sure it will be a good one! Has any card caught your eye yet?"

Serenity sighed. "None."

Grandpa thought for a moment and then said. "Let me pull out a special card." He went behind the counter and reached under it. He pulled out a tiny box and opened it. Out from the box came a torn card held together by tape. He came back around and out behind the counter and gave it to her. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Oh Mr. Muoto I couldn't! It's a great duel monster, but this card is so special to you."

"I trust you Serenity. I believe this is the right one for you."

Serenity could not help but to think of Seto when she looked at it. He was all she thought about now, and if that was case this was her best option for doing something amazing for this project. "Thank you Mr. Muoto. Do you know any cards that could go with this one?"

"Hmmmmm…there is Flute of Summoning Dragon a good spell card for dragon type duelists." He looked on a few of the shelves and pulled out a couple drawers till he pulled out the one he had mentioned.

"Flute of Summoning" She repeated as she examined the card.

"However, it can only be used when Lord of D. is face up on the field. Then it can summon two dragons from your hand." Grandpa found it then gave it to her too. "Use them for your picture."

WWWWWWW

Serenity was having fun now. She had a good sized canvas to work with, almost as tall her desk but shorter in length.

It was 8:14 pm on Wednesday. She had a quick dinner and then proceeded to shut herself into her empty room. Serenity played some dance music in the background. Loud enough so her neighbors would not complain and it shut out Joey's moaning from today's failure with his desired fight with Kaiba. Maybe if the delays continued Joey's friends would convince him to back off.

Serenity had spent an hour and a half crushing shells and arranging them in different containers. Mostly white in the big containers, she had a few mussel shells in a small container, and some white shells she planned on painting over to add color.

The image she wanted on the canvas was the Blue Eyes head and neck to protrude out of thunder clouds looking fierce and snarling. The dragon would take up most of the space since she wanted to use the mussel shells for the eyes and the head would need to fit with the size of the eyes. She also wanted to have a second dragon bursting out of the clouds too along with the first. The dragon's surroundings would be stormy, but she wanted to include a peaceful image at the left bottom corner. A man would be in the corner, Lord of D., she would try to give him his Duel Monster's armor, and he would be holding the Flute of Summoning Dragon.

When she saw what she wanted she did not hesitate to begin. She lightly pasted the area the dragon would emerge from. Bits of shells started to fly then; the only calm moment was when she fixed the eyes into place on the canvas. Then the shells were being attached around the dragon forming the circling clouds. When all she did first was fixing the broken shells into place, then she painted the ones that needed color. Making sure the blue on the mussel shells was a perfect cerulean. Serenity felt a strong flow of inspiration she could not stop, she had to finish now or else it would not be perfect. Time was lost quickly, and by 1:00 Serenity was finished and it was perfect.

WWWWWWW

"Well done Serenity!" Mr. Ray cheered.

Serenity smiled a little, but found this to be difficult when she kept yawning. Breaking the curve her mouth formed. "Thank you." She repeated resting her head in her hand.

"I can't believe you did this last night too. At least you got it in early, but this is exactly what I want guys." He said to everyone in class. "I want your imagination to take over and create a masterpiece from your mind. Don't hold back and do what your instincts insist upon doing. Do that and your art will speak what your mind had envisioned."

"Ummm…Mr. Ray?" Misa raised her hand.

"Yes Misa?"

"I think Serenity needs to go see the nurse." Pointing out that Serenity had fallen asleep sitting at her desk.

"Poor thing, she's exhausted. Misa how about you wake her then walk her down to make sure she doesn't pass out along the way?"

"Yes sir." Misa shook her shoulder waking her then said she would help her to the nurse's office. An offer Serenity could not refuse.

When Misa helped her out she immediately kept the conversation going down the hallways.

"That was a good picture." She first said complimenting her.

"Thanks Misa."

"It was cool how you had that guy holding out that flute thing. It was like he was giving it to the person looking at the picture. You know that guy in the corner of the picture looked familiar."

"Really?" Serenity felt slight unease.

"Yeah, like Seto Kaiba actually." She added slyly. Misa looked at Serenity curiously. "I doubt anyone else will have noticed that though."

She had made Lord of D. to resemble Seto. Serenity was instantly worried this would become gossip. Misa was often with girls who loved to spread the slightest hint of a rumor, and this little thing would be food for them.

"Misa?" She asked looking at her seriously. "You aren't going to mention this to your friend's right?"

"What friends?"

That answer surprised Serenity. "You know, Jasmine, Lyla, Annie-."

"Them? Those gossip crazed bimbos?" Misa laughed. "Serenity, I'm friends with them more for convenience than friendship to be honest. I mean they will always admire me for my social standing, but it's better to keep them close just to keep those I truly do have a genuine interest in safe from their awful rumors."

"Wow…that's nice."_ No it sounds weird. _"Well that must be good for those you care about."

"Well there is someone I do care for, but my little friends can be an inconvenience. They give me a bad image, and those I have interest in see me as that, instead of who I really am." Misa looked over at Serenity and said. "You're someone I truly would like to keep close Serenity, and I would not want them saying anything about you that could or could not be true."

_You sound more like a Queen Bee to me than a friend. _"I'm glad you think so."_ If I get on your wrong side I'm dead. _"Wouldn't it just be better to drop them and make real friends?" _Maybe you're more normal without them around._

Misa shrugged. "It's complicated."

_Sure it is._ "Whatever keeps you happy is best." _It's sad you need popularity and control to feel good._

"I just want a stress free high school experience, and keeping them around helps with that. When I'm out of here I won't need them anymore."

"I suppose so." _I wonder if she sets them on people that bother those she cares about. It's almost creepy, like a mafia almost._

"It isn't very ethical, but…I know I'm better than them, and keeping them in my pocket gives some really good kids a chance to go without getting stared at because of what they say about them. I keep the lions tamed." Misa explained.

Serenity smiled at her genuinely. _That's not bad at all. I'm horrible for thinking bad things about her. _"It's good you do that, and Misa I want to be closer to you too. To know who you are and not the social standing you have." _She's just straight forwarded and honest about things._

"Oh thank you Serenity." Misa said sweetly. Then she stopped walking and said. "Here we are, get some sleep Serenity." She added as she guided her through the nurse's door.

Serenity nodded sluggishly. "I will, thanks Misa."

WWWWWWW

_Serenity was alone on the beach at nighttime. It was beyond peaceful there. The stars that shone in the sky reflect off the black sea. She was wearing a white sundress and was barefooted on sand that felt like silk._

_Serenity was walking in the waves of water that washed up over her feet gently. She felt like it was washing away the stress she had been feeling; all of it was almost gone. _

_The clouds on the seas horizon were dark and coming in fast towards the beach. Serenity remained oblivious to the impending storm rushing towards her. Only when the waves began whipping her legs hard did she become concerned. Serenity jumped away quickly so she would not fall in to the dangerous waters. Serenity could not leave the place that she stood, and she could not turn away from the sight of the thrashing waves._

_Serenity still felt afraid and whimpered. "I wish I wasn't alone here." She shut her eyes trying to block all she saw. The drops began falling and the waves crashed closer to her. "I'll be knocked over if they get closer!" The wave was rising up high to crash down on the beach. Serenity watched clenching up her muscles to brace herself for it. Then she felt someone grasp her shoulders. Serenity gasped and quickly whirled around to see who touched her._

_"Seto?"_

_"You're okay, I'll keep you safe." He took both her hands and held them tight._

_Serenity began to turn her head to look back, but Seto stopped her and had her face him again._

_"Don't…don't look. Just stay here with me." He pulled her against his chest and held her. One of his hands was around her shoulder holding her to him, the other in her hair, and his head was resting on hers. _

_Serenity closed her eyes and let him keep her safe. She could hear the waves pulling back already as he held her. It sounded calmer all around them like before._

_"Seto?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Please stay with me."_

_He just tried to hold her closer while their surroundings returned to normal. "As long as I can, I promise you that."_

WWWWWWW

Seto walked to Serenity's art class as soon as the bell rang. When he arrived there he was surprised that she was not there outside yet. He walked in the class and looked around and only saw one lingering student painting at an easel and the well known teacher Mr. Ray.

He went straight for Mr. Ray ignoring the one other presence in the room. Besides he saw their earphones and they were definitely listening to music right now. He did not need rumors of him asking after Serenity Wheeler or some crazy variation of the truth.

"Mr. Ray?" He asked walking towards him.

Mr. Ray looked up from his computer and saw Seto's approach. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, what brings you here?"

"I'm wondering where Serenity Wheeler is?"

"She fell asleep in class. I sent her down to the nurse to get some rest."

"She fell asleep?" That seemed off.

Mr. Ray actually grinned. "Yes, last night she worked on our class project. Got to into it and finished it all in one night."

"Impressive." He stated uninterested and wanting to head off to the nurse.

"I think you would like it Kaiba." Mr. Ray got up from his chair. "Let me show you it really is amazing." He guided Seto back to where pictures were displayed. "Her best work I think. Over there." He pointed to one picture leaning up against the wall.

When he saw it his eyes widened in surprise. Kaiba had not expected to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon there. He walked closer to it to see the details she put into it.

Kaiba saw how painstaking the detail was. The broken shells were pasted flat against the canvas forming the shape of the Blue Eyes neck and head perfectly. He was glad she had it roaring aggressively as it burst out of the storm clouds. The best part was the eyes that loomed out of the picture glaring at those who looked at it. She even had room for a second one protruding out of the clouds. Then he saw the reason for two in the corner of the picture.

"What do you think Kaiba?"

Seto paused before he answered thinking of the right way to say what he thought. "She honors the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Mr. Ray smiled at Seto. "Serenity is respectful towards her art I feel. I play a little Duel Monsters, but I don't understand the person holding that horn thing in the corner." He admitted pointing it out.

"It's the Flute of Summoning Dragon." Seto explained.

"Oh! That spell card. Now I remember, it can summon two dragons from your hand."

"Only when Lord of D. is face up on the field can it be activated." Seto added.

"I'm assuming that's Lord of D. then in the corner?"

"Yes it is." Seto confirmed.

"So, are you friends with Serenity?" Mr. Ray asked.

"Not really." Seto answered stiffly.

Mr. Ray chuckled. "Yes, but inquiring after her is nothing." He began walking off back to his desk.

"It's not like that all I just need her-."

"To help you get out of school without causing a scuffle." Mr. Ray finished. "My students often tell me the gossip around here. Of course they believe you're just using her."

"She helps me get to work on time." Seto explained. He did like not the word "using" to describe his silent arrangement with Serenity. He actually enjoyed talking to her when he had carried her to work.

"But you could use any other girl, and don't tell me she's better just because she's Mr. Wheeler's little sister. Mr. Wheeler would not cause harm to any girl if it was possible."

"Why are you butting into my business?" Seto asked harshly.

Mr. Ray smiled sympathetically at Seto. "Because I think random situations, like the one you got Serenity into on Monday, are what bring people that are meant to be together, together." Mr. Ray explained. "I'm not saying she's your soul mate or anything just that she's an important person in your life."

_She couldn't be…but-?_

"What if she is?" Seto muttered.

"Then you'll have to find out yourself." Seto jumped, he had not realized he had spoken out loud. Only when Mr. Ray responded did he realize.

"I need to go." Seto turned and began to walk quickly out.

"Tell Serenity I hope she gets some real sleep tonight!" Mr. Ray called after chuckling when Seto slammed the door.

WWWWWWW

_"Seto I think I see the sun starting to rise?" _

_Seto was sitting up against a rock watching the ocean waves Serenity who was cuddled beside him._

_"Not good." Seto replied._

_Serenity sat up on her own then and looked at him. His eyes seemed stressed about something. "What's wrong?"_

_"I have to go soon." He answered._

_"Why?"_

_"You'll see soon." He explained. "I can't be with you during the day. At least not like this."_

_"Like yourself? How-?" He placed a hand over her mouth and repeated that she would see soon why he had to leave._

_"Before I go take this, it will be able to reach me f you need me to come back." He then handed her something that looked like a wooden horn. On closer inspection she saw it was the Flute of Summoning. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm looking for whatever caused that storm. I think it's after you. I'm in my stronger form during the day so I can find it and destroy it."_

_She was about to ask again what he meant but she knew he would just say that she would see soon._

_"Stay away from the water if it looks rough or stormy." He warned. "I don't want anything to swallow you up."_

_"I promise I will." She swore._

_Seto picked her up swung her around and hugged her. He dearly wanted to stay, but how could he? When he put her down he kissed her on the cheek, and saw blush spread quickly over both. He loved her blush so much._

_"I'll be back by sundown. Stay safe."_

_"I will." _

_He smiled briefly at her then grew serious once he felt the rays of sun on his back. He turned away then walked straight out into the ocean. When he was deep enough he dove in and did not rise back up._

_"Seto?" Serenity cried rushing forward to try and find him, but before she could the sun rose fully and he arose again, but transformed. Up from the waters came a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It flew magnificently into the sky roaring proudly._

_Serenity gasped frightened momentarily._

_The Dragon looked back at her and seemed to whine, and then it began to fly off._

_Serenity hoped he had not heard her gasp. She did not want him to feel hurt._

_"Come back as fast as you can!" She yelled to him._

_He roared back to her._

_"Thank you."_

_WWWWWWWW_

Seto found the nurse to be absent from her office.

_Good. It'll be easier to get her out without the fuss._

On the way to the office he overheard a few guys that were trying to find Serenity. Talking about how Joey was such an overprotective brother, and how Serenity would be easy to charm since she would probably want to do something rebellious with another guy because of her brother.

"Joey sure is dumb for sending me to find her?" One stated. "I'll find her and charm the socks right off her!"

"Please, she'd want me. I'm obviously the attractive one."

"Please, both have you got nothing that Serenity wants, and that's a man. I'm the only one with that trait."

_Idiots…none of them will get to Serenity first though. I will._

Seto walked silently to the back room where the cots were.

_She might still be sleeping._

Seto stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her lying there. She was on her back her head faced the doorway while it breathed in and out peacefully. There was a tiny adorable smile on her lips. She looked happy. It reminded him of the night in the limo when he held her on the way back to her apartment.

_When they drove past the bus stop they had almost missed her. If it was not for Mokuba looking out the window she would not have been noticed._

_"Stop the car!" Mokuba yelled. Roland immediately slammed on the brakes leaving tread marks on the road._

_"Mokuba! What are you doing?" Seto yelled when he jumped out of the car and ran back towards the bus stop they passed. Seto followed after him to drag him back until he saw why he stopped the car. _

_Mokuba was kneeling in front of Serenity who he saw sitting there at the bus stop when they drove pass. Seto walked up behind and looked at the situation in front of them._

_"I tried waking her up, but she's like in a coma! You can yell and she wouldn't wake up." Mokuba reported to Seto._

_"What to do you want to do Mokuba?"_

_Mokuba got up and faced Seto to plead with him. "Please Seto, can we give her a ride home. We can't just leave her here asleep. Besides she might miss her bus."_

_Seto looked at her before answering his little brother. Serenity had a tiny smile on her lips that made him feel guilty for considering leaving her as she was._

_"Grab her stuff Mokuba. I'll carry her to the car."_

_"Thanks Seto." Grabbing the stuff he rushed back to the car careful not to drop her shells too._

_Seto scooped her carefully so not to disturb her sleep._

Why do I care?

_Back in the limo he had laid her down on a row of seats and told the car to start moving again. Soon he noticed how the car was jostling her and soon moved to pick her up and steady her by holding her again._

She's still so warm.

_"Seto?" Mokuba asked. He was half asleep, but still noticed his brother holding Serenity._

_"What Mokuba?"_

_"Do you like Serenity?" _

_"Go to sleep Mokuba." He told his brother while looking at Serenity._

_"But-." A yawn interrupted him and Mokuba fell asleep then._

_Seto kept staring at her trying to figure out what he was thinking._

She is pretty. Especially her hazel eyes, but she's not meant for me. It's not possible for us, but I don't want it that way either. She's Serenity Wheeler, younger sister of my greatest annoyance, but she's not as bad as him. I shouldn't like feeling her warmth right now, but I do. Why is that?

_Serenity shivered while she slept and cuddled a little closer to him._

I wonder if she's doing that because I'm warmer than her. Now that's a crazy thought.

_Seto then decided to not think about it anymore and to just keep her warm. He brought her closer to him and held her tight._

WWWWWWWW

Lily- Hope those of you that are reading this story like it so far. Leave me a review


	4. Chapter 4

Seto sat by Serenity who slept away peacefully. He was pondering what to do now. If he wanted to get to work on time he would have to leave now, but Seto did not want to go to work today. After what Mr. Ray said about random moments bringing people together he could not stop wondering if this all was meant to be.

_I've always decided my future. I have known what was going to happen when I leave here. I'll make my company so successful that no will be able to compete. Not even Pegasus. When I get older I'll eventually get married to some girl with a good upbringing and nice public figure for the media._

_Now…I'm just wondering if she and I are really….What is it that I'm supposed to do. I know all that stuff has to happen. This is what I expect to happen with my life and that'll be it for me. Will being with her now change that? If I spend more time with her will I regret it? _

_Maybe I should just figure this out now and get it over with._

Seto pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Roland.

WWWWWWWWW

When she had been left by Seto in her dreams she almost immediately woke up. Faintly recalling that she had dreamt, but not quite clear on what happened.

Serenity sat up feeling rejuvenated. She had her rest, her project was done, and she had no work to do for tomorrow. Tonight she would be having fun. Then Serenity heard someone else talking in the other room.

"Roland, just leave the car there okay. It's not difficult. I need it for the afternoon." Silence. "Yes, I'm not going into work today." Silence. "I have plans." Silence. "Good and be sure to wait for me to get there." Snap.

Seto walked back to where she was sleeping and nodded to her. "Nice to see you awake."

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked. "And your missing work today…why?" This was odd. It was 2:20 and he should have already woken her if he planned on making it to work on time.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me today?"

_What? _"Today?" Serenity asked dazed.

"Right now actually." Seto replied coolly.

Serenity was getting more and more confused. _Seto actually wants to spend time with me? Seto turning into a dragon would be more real than this. Wait a dragon…? That sounds familiar._

"Do you want to go with or not?" Seto asked a little less indifferently.

Serenity jumped back into the conversation answering quickly. "Y-Yes…I'd like to go with you." She answered truthfully.

Seto's lips twitched like he was trying to hide a smile. He held out his hand to her. "Come on, there are some guys looking for you. They might figure out you're here."

Serenity took his hand and he pulled her up and guided her to the door. He opened it a smidge and glanced out, still holding her hand. "It's clear. Let's move."

"Where are we going?" Seto was leading her towards the back way out of the school. "Won't it be blocked again?"

"Possibly." Seto did not seem worried. When they reached the corner where they had to turn to get to the exit it changed to annoyance. "Wheeler's still blocking all the exits for me." He reported after a glance around the corner. "I don't have an idea for how we can get around them."

Serenity thought for a second. "Maybe I could charm them?" She joked not believing she had any real charming abilities in her.

"That might work actually."

"What? You're not serious are you?" If he was it was going to be mortifying.

"I am. Tell them that I'm fighting Joey and you want one of them to try and stop the fight since you don't want to get hurt trying to stop it yourself, plus you don't want to report it to a teacher. I'll hide in that closet till you've got them all to go." Pointing to the on the other side of them.

Serenity was about to whine but Seto gave her a look that stopped her. "Fine." Seto immediately went into the closet and hid.

Serenity swallowed down all her awkwardness and tried to find her inner charm. Then she ran around the corner crying. "Guy's please you have to help!"

"Serenity what's wrong?" Asked the blonde guy.

"Joey and Kaiba are fighting!" She fake explained to them. "Please!" Serenity begged. "I don't want Joey to get in trouble. Would you guys please stop him? Please, there's nothing I can do to stop them. I could get hurt if I tried."She flashed them every innocent eyed look she had.

Tallest one placed his hands on the shoulders of both the smaller guys. "You guys go ahead; you're both faster than me. I'll catch up."

They nodded and ran off pass Serenity. While the tall one walked leisurely towards Serenity.

"Your brother sure can be a pain, huh Serenity?"

"I guess he can be." Serenity felt uncomfortable that he was lagging behind to chat with her. "Joey still is a good person though."

He laughed. "I'm Kyle by the way. Maybe you and I can go get something to eat right now? I'll buy." He offered.

_What am I supposed to say?_ She smiled at him and said cutely "Joey would be upset. He really doesn't like guys around me." _Those guys will be back here soon when they found out I lied to them._

"I'm not scared of him. Besides he's busy right now. Let's go get something to eat." He told her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door.

"No." Serenity pulled away. "Thanks, but I'm not interested." _Seto can you help me already?_

"I am interesting, why don't you come with me and hang out?" He started pulling her towards the door again ignoring her when she said she did not want to go with him. "Trust me, will be having fun soo-." Seto charged up behind them and him down with one blow.

"Come on Serenity." Taking her hand again they moved out the exit. "They'll be back soon." They dashed out and ran out of the school's back and alley and onto the sidewalk. "The car is a block away. We got to run quick, okay?" Serenity nodded and they ran like loons down the sidewalk. Seto pulled her after him while she did everything to keep up.

"Hey! There they go!" Someone yelled behind them.

"Get Joey!" Another responded.

_Oh no!_

_Damn it. _"Come on Serenity they're coming now! It isn't far!" He ran faster. _I have to figure this out now!_

Serenity felt close to falling down flat on ground and surrendering this chance to be with Seto alone. "I don't know if I can!" _This is totally different from before. I helped Seto avoid fighting, but now I'm running off with him like a fugitive. Joey will never forgive me for this!_

Seto stopped suddenly, Serenity almost lost balanced but he caught her and held her like before when he carried her to work, but now he was running. The car was 15 feet away now and Roland was already open up the car for them.

"Roland, throw the keys on the seat! I'll be driving myself!" Roland immediately obeyed and moved out of the way for them to get in without pause. Seto reached the car quickly and immediately sat Serenity up in the passenger's seat and shut the door quickly, and ran around to his seat hopping in and turning on the ignition in an instant.

Seto saw Joey charging at them looking more infuriated at him than ever. Seto pulled away from the curb smoothly and shot off like a bullet.

Serenity had glanced back and saw her brother standing there on the sidewalk stomping his feet while they drove away. _Joey…I'm sorry. _

"Seto?" He looked at her and then back at the road to acknowledge that he heard her. "Why are we going to the beach today?"

Seto sighed; he had wished she just go along with this. If she asked he would likely have to be honest with her now. "I have been confused lately and I need to figure something out."

_Taking me to the beach will figure it out? Does he like me? Gosh this has to be a dream. _"Alright then I'll help you out today." She smiled at him.

_Is she just going along with this now to just help me? Darn it! Why does she have to be so sympathetic all the time?_

They stayed quiet most of the drive trying to figure out what the other was thinking the whole time.

WWWWWWWW

_I'm staring at myself right now in the mirror, and I'm wondering what is so wrong with him that he does not see what is wrong with this situation. _

_I look at myself and I see everything that he needs. I see a powerful woman with beauty, intellect, and money…but right now he's with a piece trash that somehow came up from the bottom of the heap to stain his 500 dollar suit with every bit of filth she picked up in her meaningless existence. _

"_She's going to ruin him." I say to my reflection. "With him people will see him become as dirty as she is."_

_Why does he not see the threat in those horrid hazel eyes? Her life in this world will destroy his if this goes on._

"_The problem is…I can't exactly get rid of her myself. If I tried to save him I could risk my heels getting filthy with where I stomp all over that greasy little face. If that happens I might not be worth much to him anymore." My sighs grow in deep woe as my predicament unfolds more. I look at myself and wonder aloud "How can I fix this? She's so disgusting, how can he bear being with her right now?"_

"_Show her how far you're willing to go for him." My image in the glass responded. "Destruction I feel gives birth to fear of what is next to come. Give her something tragic to see and make sure she knows it is all her fault."_

"_What? What am I supposed to do?" _

_The eyes in the mirror glanced purposefully at the desk next to her in the glass, and I saw the object she meant for me to see._

_Matches_

_WWWWWWWW_

Serenity and Seto walked along the beach awkwardly. Serenity was uncomfortable since Seto kept asking her random questions about things she liked.

"What's your favorite color?" He first asked.

_What? _"Ummmm…yellow?" _What is up with him?_

_Mine is silver. Is that too different? She took awhile to answer too so she's slow when it comes to thinking quickly unlike me. That's different. _"What about hobbies?"

_You should know by now. _"I like to draw." Serenity let some annoyance slip into her tone.

_Damn, I already know that. Now she'll think I'm unobservant of what she says. _"Where do you like to go to in Domino?"

"The arcade"

"Why…?"

"Seto?" Serenity interjected.

_Crap what did I do? _"Yes?"

Serenity smiled a little at him. "I'm sorry, but what is your problem Seto that I had to come here?"

_She's stubborn. Serenity will figure out what she wants to know if it really bothers her. _"I've been feeling strange things all week. Things I don't understand yet." Seto looked at her embarrassed. "I figured talking to you would help me figure it out."

_He might actually like me. _"If you want to figure it out then you should have the answers come up naturally instead of trying to interrogate me."

Seto grimaced. "Am I that bad at this?"

"I'm wondering what this is?" Serenity asked since he was not specifying what they were doing.

Seto sighed. _I guess I have to answer. _"Most would call this a _date_, but only if you look at it that way too." Seto exaggerated the word of date.

Serenity giggled.

"Don't laugh at me like a fan girl!" Seto snarled.

Serenity tried to suppress her laughter. "I'm sorry! I just think it's odd. You really seem uncomfortable is all I think."

"What? Did you think I go on dates every chance I get?"

"Well I mean…I'm sure a lot of girls want to go out with you. I just didn't realize that you don't take advantage of that."

"I do have principles. Like not taking advantage of a girl or being with someone you obviously can tell likes your lifestyle more than you." Pause. "I don't believe either of those are this situation. It doesn't feel that way here, it's not either of those stuations."

Serenity wondered what made her different from those girls. She asked him this and he responded with the observations he had made about her.

"You don't know me well. All you know is the image your brother created. Although I don't think you really buy it, right?"

Serenity nodded. "I can't judge someone I've never spent time with."

Seto smiled on the inside, but kept his face serious like this was a business meeting, and he was about to make a good deal. "You don't seem to expect much, you're humble. I don't think you're one of those girls that have to be bought."

Serenity smiled at that comment and nodded in agreement.

"And…I like how warm you are. I like it…when you blush without doing something embarrassing." It was strange to be open with her about those private thoughts. "Why are you here?" Seto asked her. "What do you think about this?"

Serenity stepped a little closer to him. Startling him with how close she was now to him.

_Does she? Does she really like being here?_

Serenity smiled happily at him. "I don't think you are a bad person. Sometimes you do come off in a bad way, but I think that's it." Her hands reached out and took his that had rested at his sides. "I like it when you hold my hand, and when you hold me in your arms." She stepped even closer. "I like how you've been sweet to me, but I wish you were more polite to others."

"You don't know how polite I can be." Seto pointed out.

"I guess I'll figure that out."

Seto's breathing paused when he heard that; forcing his heart to go without oxygen for a brief moment. "Then this is a date?"Discovering hope inside him for this relationship to progress.

Serenity grinned at him. "Yes." Then she giggled and blushed; she hid her face by bowing her head.

"Why are you blushing?" He tried to tilt her head back up, but she resisted. This made him laugh till he finally succeeded in getting her eyes to meet his. Then he repeated his question to her.

Serenity looked at him straight on and said. "If you weren't so tall I would…try and kiss you right now." She admitted.

Seto smiled then and joked. "Maybe you're too short for me."

Serenity mock pouted at him, dropping his hands, and crossing her arms.

"Of course I can always bend." He started to and then Serenity ordered him to stop.

"Seto," She said sweetly, adopting a concerned face for him "I would not want you to hurt your back by trying to reach me."

"Meet halfway?" Seto suggested.

Serenity decided to still make it difficult for him by shrugging indifferently.

_I think I'll do the other alternative._ Seto smiled cunningly at her and began to move in a circle around her.

_What is he doing? _Serenity turned her head to follow as he circled behind her, but he already moved into action.

Seto scooped her up instantly. This was becoming a simple thing for him now. He trapped her with his eyes as she stared at him surprised.

He kept staring intently at her till she no longer stared on shock, but was transfixed like a mouse staring at a snake.

Then Serenity's head leaned forward, and his dipped towards her incoming lips. They paused before the contact was made staring at each other's eyes. Their first kiss was slow, testing the way it felt to kiss the other, and they both found it to be perfect. When this was realized Seto pulled her up closer to him while Serenity placed her hands behind his head so she would not lose her place on his mouth.

Then lightening flashed on the oceans horizon and thunder erupted out at them. That interrupted their blissful moment. They looked and saw more lightening flash down quickly.

"We need to get to shelter." Seto immediately said.

"Where?" Serenity asked him. There was not much here to go to.

Seto smiled at her. "I know a place. I'll get us there." Then he began running, still carrying her, down the beach to whatever he had in mind.

WWWWWWWW

He brought them to a little place to eat on the beach. It was a rectangular shack with a Hawaiian theme, tiki heads and torches with servers in grass skirts, wearing lays, and white t-shirt with the name of the place on it.

They took a seat in one of booths and ordered burgers and some soda. The chef was the one to deliver the food. He spoke warmly to Kaiba and he was treated with equal respect. The chef asked about Mokuba and was told that his brother was well and hoped to come to the beach again soon.

When the chef left Serenity asked how often he and his younger brother came to the beach.

"Every chance we have." Seto answered. "It's kind of like a place for us to just be away from everything else going on, mainly me being a workaholic all the time."

Serenity grinned at him. They had something in common. She told him about how she and Joey always came to the beach when they were younger. "We would go on the bus and just spend hours here building sandcastles or playing in the water."

"Wow, I can't believe your parents trusted you two enough to go by yourself, especially on a bus. How old were you two?"

"I was 6 and 1/2 and Joey was 9." Serenity didn't know if it was appropriate to tell him her family drama.

"Your parents trusted Wheeler to look after you? Wow." Seto could not believe a responsible parent would allow that.

Serenity looked down, and said to him, without meeting his eyes "They had their own issues to deal with. Joey and I came second then." She looked at him for the last part, her face was sadly nostalgic. "It was our escape time from them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Wheeler must've been the only one really paying attention to her needs then. _"It was good of Wheeler to keep an eye on his sister." The compliment lacked sincerity, but Serenity knew it was only because Seto was used to a different impression of Joey. Complimenting him for the first time would be difficult.

"Joey really was the only I had then, but now it's great since Joey and I are together again and I also have new friends." Serenity reached across to Seto's hand and rested hers over his. "Like you."

Seto smiled at her and turned his hand over so he could grip her little hand. _She's so beautiful._

WWWWWWW

After they ate the storm was still raging on outside. They had finish the food, and now were just doing whatever they could think of to pass the time. Mostly talking and a few times they played tic tac toe on the napkins or dots. Seto won more playing dots than tic tac toe.

Then the owner came out again holding a little black camera that photo slid out of after the shot was taken.

"Would you two like a picture?" He asked smiling at them.

Seto wanted to say no thank you, he hated taking pictures, but Serenity already said "Yes thank you." Then she got up and slid over onto his side of the booth.

Seto grimaced, but decided to just get it over with. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder while she leaned against his side tilting her head back and looking at his pained face.

"Come on, it's just a picture." She smiled at him playfully. "Smile" Then she looked back at the camera and grinned.

Looking at the camera did not help him, so Seto looked at Serenity and smiled as he rested his head against hers only showing his profile.

The owner took the picture and the dark photo slid out and their picture appeared in the light. Serenity smiled when she saw how Seto grinned nuzzling in her hair

WWWWWWWW

Seto pulled up and parked on the corner around Serenity's block.

"My brother is going to kill me." Serenity sighed warily.

"Good luck. If Mokuba had done something like this too then I would also kill him. Figuratively, but I would forgive him too." Seto did his best to reassure her.

Serenity smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Seto, and this has really been a great…wonderful day for me."

"We will have more, right?" Seto asked seriously.

"I really hope so." Serenity leaned over to Seto who remained strapped to his seat and kissed him.

Seto pulled her face closer that she almost fell over on his lap. When they pulled a art he asked if tomorrow night if she wanted to go with him to a gallery opening. It would show solely the newest works of Pegusus.

"That sounds great! I'd love to go!" Serenity agreed immediately.

"Good, its semi formal, so don't dress too casually." Seto informed her.

"Thanks, when will you come get me?"

"I'll be right here at 6:30. Come out and meet me here."

"I will, but I think I'll have to check with Joey."

Seto grimaced. "We'll see how it goes. Goodnight Serenity." He unbuckled and leaned over to kiss her one more time.

"Goodnight Seto."

WWWWWWW

The villain is coming in the form of a stalker girl


	5. Chapter 5

_Lily- I apologize for my inconsistency with updating. My wander far away sometimes. Enjoy…_

Serenity stepped into her apartment unwillingly. Joey she knew would still be up waiting for her. She and Seto left for the beach at 3 o'clock and had stayed there for 5 hours. Joey was going to be livid with her for not calling to confirm she was okay, but she wondered how angry he was going to be when he learned how intimate her relationship with Seto really was.

When she closed the door behind her she did it without looking at who was in the room. Serenity continued to face the door after she had locked it. She wanted Joey to say something first.

"Serenity….don't be a chicken." He said in a very annoyed tone. "I want to see your face when I talk to you."

Serenity grimaced at his order, but turned to him as slowly as she had entered. Her eyes met his knowing he would be mad if she tried staring at the floor.

Joey was frowning at her. He was sitting in the armchair between the TV and the couch. He didn't seem angry, but upset about something.

"Serenity, I feel like this whole week you've been lying to me." Joey told her straight out. "What's happening between you and Kaiba?"

"Joey….I don't know how to explain. I can't tell if you're mad at me."

"Ren…" Joey interrupted her. He stood up and walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what your relationship with Kaiba is."

"I…I really like him Joey. He's been so nice to me, and I know he likes me too. Please don't…don't say he's nothing but a rich snob. He is nice."

Joey was silent when he pondered her testimony. "I've heard bad things about him Serenity. I don't even want you to hear what people have said."

"What people have said? That's what you're basing this on?"

"He has a bad reputation with girls! I've heard a lot of stuff Serenity! Bad stuff! That's why I was so mad that you started to willingly hang around him."

"Whatever you heard it's wrong, he has principles, he would never hurt a girl."

"Is that what he told you? He's lying-."

"No! You're just being a fool Joey! I love him!" Serenity ran into her room and locked the door. She was crying hard at her brother's unwillingness to except Kaiba.

_None of that is true. How can anyone say something so vicious about him? They know nothing about him._

Hearing that people said bad things about Kaiba made her very upset. Now that she knew him she could never believe in anyone that said anything like that about him.

_I'll talk to Misa tomorrow, maybe she can help. _Serenity wiped away her tears, she felt calmer, but knew that she would need sleep to have all her stress vanish for just a brief time. That's all she wanted, she did not even bother to change out of her uniform. She only took off her shoes and collapsed on the bed. Some tears slipped out her eyes while she slept but she ignored the burning sensation and fell asleep.

_Serenity opened her eyes and found that she was standing in a drafty castle chamber. It was the great hall, where her brother sat on his throne and dictated orders daily._

_ "Big Brother, why have you summoned me?"_

_ "Serenity, I know you were not in your room last night. You went off to the shore again, to see the dragon."_

_ "Seto."_

_ "I know his name, and I know you should not associate yourself with him!" He roared._

_ "Joey please…."Serenity begged._

_ "He is cursed for his crimes Serenity! The witch of land is always sound in her judgment." Joey stated with firm belief._

_ "You're wrong!" Serenity cried. "He is not a wretched person! I know the witch is good but she must be wrong in this instance!"_

_ Joey stared down at her sternly then looked past toward someone else. "And what is your judgment of this?"_

_Serenity looked behind her and saw the good witch standing there. She blushed when she realized she had offended the witch without realizing._

_ The good witch often wore a blue cloak with the hood up. It was rare to catch a glimpse of her face. Serenity had not had the chance to ever catch a slight peek at her face. _

_ The witch chuckled and said "I believe you're younger sister does not understand my reasoning behind the dragon's curse set on Seto Kaiba. I would like sir to make a request?"_

_ "What is that?" Joey asked._

_ "I would like Serenity to become my apprentice."_

_ Serenity gasped. It was a high honor to be an apprentice of the witch. Only a few girls were, and now she could be too._

_The witch continued "She is smart and would be diligent I'm sure, and perhaps she has more insight on Kaiba than I. She will give me a good image of Kaiba, a final one. Does this please you?"_

"_Serenity?" Joey asked._

"_I am honored, I will accept!" Serenity said joyfully._

_Joey smiled. "This does please me. I will have Serenity's things moved to a room in your wing of the castle."_

"_Allow me Serenity." The witch fluttered her hand and a blue cloak appeared around Serenity covering her like the witch. "Now you are my apprentice."_

"Serenity wake up! Wake up!" Joey was shaking her up out of bed.

"Joey stop it!" Serenity whined.

"This is serious! Something happened at school!"

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Joey's intense expression.

_Is it really bad? _"What is it Joey?"

"There was a small fire started in the school. No one was hurt or anything, but people think its arson. There was evidence of someone forcing their way into the school."

"What?" All the information was overwhelming. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know. Yugi just came and told me, but schools been canceled so the firemen and the police can figure out what happened."

"Oh my God….this is crazy." Serenity did not know why someone would do that at their school.

"Get dressed." Joey told her. "We'll go down to the school and see what's going on."

"Ummmm…okay."She remembered being angry with Joey last night for his prejudice against Kaiba, but this new event took precedence from that. Serenity would save it for later.

Serenity quickly put on some white shorts and an orange blouse. She met Joey by the door and they both hurried out. They rushed to the school and saw they way into the court yard had been taped off. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were already standing in front watching the action.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called. Yugi looked over and waved. They joined them quickly and asked if there was an update.

"Not yet." Yugi answered. "I think they are still gathering evidence at this point."

"This is just crazy." Tristan said. "Who would do this?"

"Someone disturbed." Tea guessed. "No just decides to burn down the school to have time off."

"Yeah" Bakura agreed. "I wonder what the motivation was behind it."

"Hey look they're coming out!" Someone yelled pointing at the front door.

The fireman and the police investigators filed out of the building. When they came closer to the crowds where everyone had gathered reports rushed forward through the crowds with their cameramen following behind.

"Sir what evidence has been gathered?" One female reporter blurted out.

"Where did the fire start?" Another called.

"Is their serious damage to the building?"

"Calm down." The fireman ordered. "I will give you all a statement of our assessment." He waited until everyone had quieted down. "This fire was definitely arson. We see all the classic indicators. We have not found anything yet to help aid us in finding the culprit. We will continue examining the crime scene and update on our progress."

"Sir, where did this fire begin?" The women reporter asked.

Fireman thought before answering. "It started in the art room of the school. That's all the details we will be giving out. Anyone who has information, tell us what you know at the station." He finally stated and then they returned into the school building to continue the investigation.

Serenity had gasped when she heard it started in the art room.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" Joey asked when the fireman stopped talking.

"The art room Joey. They started it there. All my classes' pieces were in there." She said sadly.

"Don't be sad Serenity." Yugi said to her condolingly. "It is unfortunate. You're art work is amazing!"

"Thanks Yugi." Serenity said smiling.

They started talking about going over to the arcade when someone interrupted them. "Serenity!" The person called.

Serenity glanced over and saw Misa running over.

"Hey Misa!" Serenity called back. "Did you hear what happened?" She asked when she joined their grouping.

"I just heard over the radio what happened. What happened?"

They filled her in on what they just heard, and she reacted the same way as Serenity when she heard about the art room.

"All our work, it will be burned and ruined." Misa moaned.

"I know it's very unfortunate."

"Misa?" Tea asked. "We are going over to the arcade. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, but I was actually going to ask Serenity if she wanted to come over to my house. I'm almost finished with my project for art, and I need an opinion on it."

"Do you guys mind?" Serenity asked.

"Nah sis, go ahead." Joey said.

"I'll see you guys later." She waved to them and then turned to Misa when they walked away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine despite the loss of precious artwork." Misa answered. "Come on let's get in my car and go over to my place."

"Okay!" Serenity said eagerly. "I didn't know you had a car." She said as they walked down the street to where she paralleled park. It was a shiny silver sports car. Serenity wondered how she got into wearing that short skirt.

"I walk to school, but my Daddy gave it to me for my sweet 16! I just love it. Hop in!" She cried excitedly. Serenity opened up the passenger door and slid in quickly and buckled herself.

They sped off immediately. Serenity almost felt nervous that they were going beyond the speed limit, but the dial stated otherwise.

"Misa I'm so glad we could meet up today." Serenity started saying.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I wanted to talk about something." Serenity said about to begin the new subject. "My brother told me Kaiba had a bad reputation with women."

"Yes, and?"

"I was wondering who was spreading that gossip about him. It's completely false."

"Is it? I've heard similar things myself. How do you know?"

"Seto isn't like that at all. He would never hurt a girl intentionally."

"So you're on a first name basis with him now?"

Serenity blushed, Misa saw her face turn flaming red.

"So it is true." Misa decided. "You've become enamored with Seto Kaiba."

"I'll admit it; I think I'm in love."

Misa did not say anything. Her face seemed to harden instantly.

"Misa?" Serenity asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

Her face solidified in the dark expression. She jerked the wheel swerving the car and turning into an alley. Serenity screamed from the sudden jerking. When Misa braked Serenity look at her in dazed horror.

"Misa! What are you doing?" Serenity shrieked.

Misa looked at her, glaring at her, and said "Shut up!"

"M-mmm-Misa! What-?"

Misa whipped out a mini hand gun from her left side. She pointed it directly at Serenity's face.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Serenity nearly gasped out her name again but she covered her mouth to save herself. "Good girl." Misa praised. "Listen to everything I say at this point and learn it. Answer any question I ask with a simple answer, understood." Serenity nodded.

Misa smiled wickedly. "Do you believe God Serenity?"

Serenity nodded again. She could not speak without resisting the urge to blather. It happened when she was terrified, but this was beyond her average nightmares.

"He no longer decides whether you live or die. I do." Misa informed her. "I'm your sole god now. You will do as I say, and this is what I say. You will never be with Seto Kaiba. He is my future. He will be my husband after high school. You entering his life was a mistake by your former God, I must correct it. Tell me Serenity, and answer honestly. Does Seto care for you?"

Serenity was afraid to answer that. If she answered truthfully Misa might shoot her there, but ling could entail deeper consequences.

Serenity nodded.

Misa smiled sympathetically. "You are delusional obviously. He will never be yours and he won't care if you disappear."

Serenity realized this psychotic girl might murder her and make her body disappear. It made her cry thinking of Joey abandoned again, being separated from friend's, and…Seto. She realized to live she might be forced to separate from him anyway. This realization intensified her pain.

"Don't worry." Misa cooed. "Remember Annie, Jasmine, and Lee?"

Serenity nodded.

"I'm their god to. I decide to keep them alive since they haven't betrayed me. All they have to do is spread gossip about Kaiba to keep other girl at bay. However it did not reach you." She was annoyed with this. "Now you will be their sister too, and guess what?" She pulled out a blue friendship bracelet. "I made you guys matching bracelets." She held up her wrist revealing a bracelet, but it did not have a white thread weaved into it like the one serenity was to wear, hers was black.

"Put it on." Misa told her. "Hold out your wrist." Serenity lifted one hand but kept the other clamped around her mouth to stop from sobbing out loud. Misa tied it around her saying "Wearing it means you promise to obey me and you stay away from Seto. Wear it all the time to show your devotion to our everlasting sister hood."

Serenity nodded. Staring at the bracelet with the most pure terror in her heart.


End file.
